


Purity Ring

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Churches & Cathedrals, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Dean, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Plug and Play Sex, Religion Kink, Rimming, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Tie Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Castiel are the ideal abstinence couple at their community church. However, what they get up to afterwards is none of the church's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity Ring

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this here so please don't get deleted *crosses fingers* & so for some reason it doesnt show me whats a typo or grammar fragment so bare with me here

Every Sunday is Church Day due to Castiel's strict Christian upbringing. Ever since Mary's uncle died when Dean was about seventeen and Sam almost fourteen, they had gone to church every other Sunday (or every fourth Sunday).

But a month ago, Dean was forced to rush out of bed after a _very_ wet dream involving a muscular dark haired slut riding his cock like a pro. So no shower plus nice slacks was not an enticing option.

John hurdles his boys into the seats while Mary begins conversing with an older couple to their right. After a song that Dean blatantly refuses to sing along to, everyone sits down and Dean allows his eyes to wander a little.

His arm rests on the back of the wooden pew as he scopes out a boy just a row behind his across the aisle. The corner of his lips curl up because, _fuck_ , does he feel a little nostalgic after the dream he had just barely an hour previous.

To his surprise, the dark haired boy turns towards Dean and cocks a beautifully arched dark brow. Dean mouths ' _hey_ ' while the boy just smirks slightly and squints his azure blue eyes at the brunette boy. 

There's another song so they all have to stand up, but it's thankfully only another fifteen minutes after that and Dean sneaks off to find the cute boy from earlier. Sam tries to follow him in hopes of getting out of the stupid church, but Dean lies and says he's going to the bathroom.

When he spots the dark haired boy, he's standing with two tall stern men and a red haired woman. They all look a good five or so years older than the teen, but he catches Dean's eye and dismisses himself from who the Winchester boy assumes are his siblings.

"Hey," Dean repeats, happy that they're finally alone.

"Hello. I'm Castiel." He twiddles his thumbs awkwardly and Dean thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. "I'm a junior at Lawrence High, my family and I just moved a couple months--"

"Shut up, Castiel," Dean says and takes a step closer to the still slightly nervous teen and corners him against a wall that is secured from the larger part of the people in the lobby. Dean's feeling particularly horny from just being close to the boy so he drops the hand from Castiel's waist to ghost over his crotch, squeezing it firmly.

Castiel lets out a high pitched mewl that goes straight to Dean's cock. "How about we take this outside, hmm, Cas?"

The dark haired boy nods furiously and they head for the door when two people come out of a room and close the door behind them. Dean yanks Castiel behind him and they sneakily file into the room and lock it behind them. It's just a storage room with lots of racks of binders and supplies. Dean slams Castiel against the wall hard enough to make some of the racks shake and a book falls out of a bookcase.

"You're going to get on your knees and suck my hard cock," Dean ordered, unzipping his slacks. "Smear the precum up my length and suck it all into your mouth."

Castiel hastily licks his lips before he shoots Dean one last nervous look and sinks to his knees. "That's a good boy," Dean acknowledges, patting Castiel's wild hair. "Look at me," he says in a deep voice.

The younger boy looks up at Dean with his big azure blue eyes and the brunette almost gets a heart attack Cas is so fucking gorgeous. He's amazing, and Dean only just met him. 

Dean slowly begins to roll his hips into Castiel's awaiting mouth. Cas moans loudly, letting his eyes flutter to a shut as Dean pushes his length all the way to the opening of his throat. "Ohhh," Dean praises, "how beautiful, what a pretty little face slurping on my cock. How old are you again?"

Cas coughs but the brunette boy pulls out of his mouth long enough for Castiel to sputter, "Sixteen," before he eagerly laps his tongue around Dean's head and sucks it into his mouth.

Dean assumes that's fine since he's only a year older and knots his fingers into the boy's hair. "Yeah, massage my balls, babe," he encourages and Castiel's hand that isn't stroking his own cock comes up and kneads Dean's tightening balls carefully. "Atta babe, oh fuck."

Dean comes with a loud growl, tightening his hands in Castiel's hair almost painfully, but the younger boy won't complain because he's coming also, and the pressure on his head is probably what gave him the extra push. They're both a breathy sweaty mess in the end; Dean puts himself back into his pants and sinks down to his haunches to place a hand on the back of Castiel's neck so they're eye to eye.

They share a deep kiss quickly before Dean pulls away and watches the boy with a look of lust and want in his eyes. Dean can tell he's restraining himself and for that he's proud.

"What a good boy," Dean reiterates, pulling Castiel up with him. "Are you satisfied?"

Castiel has a dazed look on his face still but he still nods. "Yes, I--I..."

He flushes and looks down at the ground. Dean can't imagine anyone cuter and pulls the boy to him as they head out of the storage room.

Sam's pacing the halls and stops immediately when he spots his older brother with a tired looking Castiel clinging to his chest. "Dean! You goddamn retard! I've been looking for you for fifteen fucking minutes!"

Dean gasps falsely. "You dare say the lord's name in vain here?"

Sam clenches his fists by his sides and mutters, "B--bastard..." with a growl.

"I'm going over to Castiel's house," Dean says with a yawn. Sam just looks at him with a bitchface and then glares at Castiel.

"You realize I've been searching for you and mom and dad ditched me here to go out to lunch without me, right?"

Dean sort of half shrugs and holds Castiel closer to his side. "See you, Sammy." Cas just nuzzles his face into the crook of Dean's neck when they exit the building.

* * *

 

"You two are the ideal couple at Lawrence Church of Christianity," Father Liam says to the two boys who stand side by side.

Castiel giggles and bites his lower lip. Dean just smirks back at him and knocks into his boyfriend.

"Please lift up your left hands, boys," the man says and both Dean and Castiel show the expansive room their matching purity rings. "They are choosing the right path with abstinence. They will keep themselves pure until marriage, whenever they should chose to wed," he says with a smile and the boys are given waves to return to their seats. Although Dean is almost eighteen and a half, Castiel is freshly seventeen so he promised he would wear it until they both graduate and leave Lawrence. To save face, mostly. Especially after the huge "confusion" about them banging around in the supply closet almost a year ago.

It's like tradition now to go over to Castiel's house after church (or Dean's when his parents are on business trips) to hang out. And by 'hang out', I think you catch the drift.

"We can't today," Castiel says quietly beside Dean in his 1967 Chevy Impala. It's a gorgeous car and Castiel can't help but run his fingers along the upholstery. 

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Dean asks nonchalantly. 

"Michael's over for the weekend," Castiel continues, twiddling his thumbs. Dean grabs his hands and holds them tightly in his hand, the warmth spreading up Cas' arm.

Dean smirks cheekily. "Well then we'll just have to see how quiet you can be," he says as he parks outside Cas' house. The dark haired boy shoots his boyfriend a terrified look but gets out of the car.

Micheal's head bounces up when the boys enter the door to Castiel's expansive house. The older boy puts his newspaper down and gets up to greet the two of them.

"Rachel will be over with Inias for dinner tonight," Michael states. Castiel nods as he slips off his loafers by the door. Rachel is Michael's wife and Inias is his very young son, a very quiet boy that looks surprisingly similar to Castiel, minus the blue eyes. 

"Can Dean stay for dinner?" Castiel asks hopefully.

Michael cocks a single arched brow and shrugs. "It can be arranged," he mutters off handedly as he heads down the hall. Castiel turns to Dean with excitement but Dean glares at the back of Michael's retreating head.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I would rather fuck a fat girl than sit at your table with his rude ass and his bitch of a wife," Dean says with evident annoyance. 

Castiel humphs but Dean wraps a secure arm around him and guides him up the stairs. "I want to do it in my room this time," Castiel says stubbornly like a child.

Dean smiles and kisses his forehead. "Sure." They had this thing where they would fuck in other rooms, like Anna's old room, or in Castiel's parent's bed, and once in the screen room where anyone can see them if they look outside.

They get inside and Dean tells Castiel to get undressed.

"You liked the plug I got you?" Dean asks with a smile. Castiel nods shyly as he pulls down his nice slacks to show Dean the lacy green thong that makes his ass look so plump and perfect that Dean just walks up behind him and clamps both hands on the fleshy mounds. He presses his hard on secured in his briefs against the cleft of his boyfriend's ass and rubs it along the line, making Cas squirm.

"I used it this morning," Castiel replies, leaning up and pressing his whole back against Dean's hard chest. He lifted a hand and held it to Dean's cheeks so that they could share a kiss quick before he added, "I woke up at six to try it," he blushes, "And used it until church."

Church is at ten.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel says, turning around and cupping both of Dean's cheeks to kiss him full on the lips this time. "I love it."

Dean's fingers were spreading Cas' cheeks apart while they made out, and to be honest, Dean loved it when Castiel squirmed against him and pressed closer. Dean noticed first that Castiel was nicely loose from earlier, just open enough for Dean to slide in without preparation.

So Dean pulled away and pushed Castiel onto the bed. "You're going to be a good boy for me?"

"Y--yes," Castiel whimpers. "What--whatever you want me to do, Daddy..."

Dean already too hard and he feels like he's about to blow in his pants from just his darling boyfriend being a little slut. He walks around the bed, untying his tie as he does so, sliding it off from around his neck and whip it at Castiel's back.

"Shut up, Castiel," Dean says in a dark voice. "What did I say about being quiet?" he asks. Before Castiel can respond, Dean throws the tie in front of Castiel's mouth and ties it behind his head, successfully gagging him. "Atta boy."

Castiel whimpers dejectedly and lowers his head to his crossed arms.

"Let's see this boy pussy here," Dean suggests. He slaps Castiel's ass hard before pulling apart his cheeks and gazing at Cas' little pucker. "Your sweet little boy hole is twitching, baby," Dean observes and leans in to lick it. Castiel bucks forward moaning loudly, and for that he gets another slap. Dean returns his mouth to Castiel's hole and sucks on the rim, forcing his tongue inside of his boyfriend and licking him inside out. He keeps whispering praises and blasphemy at the same time, his "beautiful slutty cockwhore", "fat fucking sexy ass", etc.

Dean pulls back when Castiel's moaning is getting too loud and slaps a hand right over Castiel's puckering hole, forcing more loud slutty moans to escape his panting mouth. The tie is thin so he can still make somewhat intelligable noises, but everything is too muffled by his moaning.

"Had enough, darling? You want me to fuck you now?" Castiel nods his head profusely. "Yeah? You want that?"

"Deeennah, plezzz," Castiel manages, tears forming in his eyes.

Dean hums, "I don't know if I think you're ready, baby." He's really just teasing him now, but Castiel won't have it.

He cants his hips up right into Dean's hardly clothed hard-on. Cas whimpers some more and Dean takes pity.

"I guess you have been good for me," Dean offers to consider. Castiel nods his head, moaning as he grinds his ass against Dean's hard on that is thrumming he's itching to fuck his boy. "Been on your best behaviour?" Dean grunts out.

"Yeesssh...!" Castiel agrees, unable to stop rolling his ass back into Dean's hips. 

Dean spreads Cas' cheeks and slaps his hole hard, eliciting a surprised shriek from Castiel, and then spits on it. "Do you want Michael to walk in here?" Dean grinds out.

Castiel shakes his head and offers his ass up to Dean. He whines a plead once again before Dean sighs and pretends like he's being put upon to fuck his own boyfriend. With a smirk, he pulls down his slacks and tight briefs and steps out of them. The brunette boy lines his cock up with Cas' hole, making sure to rub his cockhead over the wetness to tease.

It's hard to control himself after that. Castiel's ass sucks him in like a drug addiction. Dean's soon enough fucking his boy in earnest, unable to stop his hard thrusting. He was acting like he hadn't been laid in ages. 

But Cas was soaking it all up. He was screaming on the top of his lungs, enjoying the shit out of Dean's roughness. When Dean deemed Cas too loud, he would clutch the tie on their side and yank it back so that Castiel's neck was at an awkward angle. 

Dean's honestly surprised with how well he keeps himself bottled up. He's really close now, though, and he can't contain it any longer.

"Cas."

Castiel offers a small noice in response, he's came twice already.

"I'm going to fucking blow," he continues, "fuck!"

Dean clenches his teeth tightly and plows into his boyfriend, clutching the tie in one hand, and the other holding tightly to Castiel's perfectly little hips.

He comes and, fuck, he's a little lightheaded for a moment. Castiel's also coming, Dean can feel his slighter frame shaking so familiarly. 

Castiel's voice goes high and Dean can finally see again. Dean is so proud of his golden boy that he carefully unknots the tie and pulls him in for a breathtaking kiss. Castiel conforms to his boyfriend like a second skin, holding him tight and clinging with everything he's got, panting loudly. 

The younger boy's lip is split a little bit at the corner and Dean curses. "Shit, I'll get you a little Neosporin," he suggests, making a move to get out of the bed but Castiel latches onto him and holds tight.

"Please stay over for dinner!"

"Is that what you've been thinking about this whole damn time!?" Dean growls. 

"Please!" Castiel pleads. He looks up at him with his azure blue eyes and slowly kisses Dean on the lips.

Dean shrugs Castiel off of him, stepping away before he can see his blush. "Of--of course I can stay... Stupid."

Castiel just lays by the edge of the bed and smirks, gratified.

**Author's Note:**

> more stories/ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (i'm still open for requests) more will be posted soon after i get back from boston!


End file.
